The Spring of Immortality
by FreyaLin
Summary: Neji is the Prince of Konoha, Tenten is a thief. With his past revealed, Neji begins to understand more about himself and his supposed fated life; a life that he was slowly breaking away from. AU
1. The Prince of Konohagakure

**A/n:** Woo! hey guys, another story coming up I hope you guys enjoy this!

oh yeah and I'm not sure about the "Ouji-sama" thing so if any of you guys know the correct way to say "prince Neji" please let me know! now onto the story!

* * *

**The Spring of Immortality****  
Chapter 1:  
The prince of Konohagakure**

**By: FreyaLin**

It was a bright summers day when a man about 19 years old took a walk in the castle. He wore a white cape over a navy blue and white chest plate. There was a dove insignia on both the best plate and the cape. He felt the warm burn of the sun on his long black shirt underneath his armor as he walked on with determination. His silky long hair tied in a tight ponytail flowed elegantly as he continued on. His most trusted guard, Shikamaru of the Nara Clan, wore a navy blue armor under a cape that bore the crest of his clan's symbol.

As they walked into the room, they paused and kneeled down in front of a black screen that covered the Queen's face. There was a faint smell of lavender and the room was filled with exotic flowers giving the queen an enchanting atmosphere. She took down the fan she was holding and signaled her maids to stop fanning her.

"Mother, I am now of age to become King, please allow me to look upon my kingdom in which I will rule," Neji spoke with utmost sincerity looking onto the floor, Shikamaru did the same. There was silence in the room, the smell getting the best of Neji. He looked up only to see his mother staring straight at him.

"My son, it is much too dangerous to be walking about," she whispered in a melodic tone. He could understand his mother's worry; he was the prince of Konohagakure, she feared for his life. However, he needed to see his village and see how prosperous it had become. There was a feeling of eeriness in the air that he could not describe. He felt the urge to leave the castle's gate to see his people, as if to confirm a suspicious feeling. Neji stared at his mother hoping she would reconsider. This was something he wouldn't be giving up lightly. His mother spoke again.

"If you are so set on finding out for yourself on the village's well being, then I can not stop you." Neji smiled. "However, to ease your frail mother's heart, please bring some guards along with you."

"Very well," he replied. "I'll bring Shikamaru with me, thank you mother." And he left, Shikamaru following close behind. As they reached Neji's room, they found some old garments on the bed. "Mother's maids have brought us clothes for us to blend in." Shikamaru sighed throwing his sword onto the bed.

"Mendokuse," he muttered as he put on a long sleeved black jacket and a green vest. He also put on matching pants and sandal like shoes. Looking at Neji he saw him in a white robe like shirt with a black slash and white pants, wearing a similar style shoe as himself. He had pulled his hair down only to have it tied at the bottom.

"Shouldn't you cover your family's mark on your head?" Shikamaru asked just as they were about to leave. "Here wear this," he threw a head band of Konoha's insignia to Neji. Neji nodded in thanks to Shikamaru, and looked at the mirror. He sighed at the sight of the mark, for it was a reminder of his late twin sister's death.

He was told that his twin sister had died because some assassins confused her for him. Since they looked identical, the only way to tell them apart was the mark on Neji's forehead. However that day, Hanabi ordered the towns artist to draw the mark on her head so she can play a prank on her mother. Unfortunately, when she was out picking flowers, the assassins had found her and killed her on the spot. Neji blamed himself for her death because he had decided not to accompany her that day, and therefore could not protect her. Neji tied the sash behind his head and sighed a ghastly breath. Her death was his life.

Leaving the confines of the castle, they entered the market place, or which the prince thought was the market place. It was a bit hard to tell since the only food that was out in the open were rotten and/or covered with molds. There were barely any people up and about, even on a fine day. Neji was startled. _Something was wrong after all._ He thought to himself.

"Shikamaru."

"Yes, your majesty?" Shikamaru replied, lazily leaning against a built down wall. They have been walking around the market place for hours and Shikamaru was tired.

"We are heading back to the castle. I must speak with father about this," he replied and walked back. Shikamaru just sighed and followed. As they arrived at castle Neji, still dressed in his peasant clothing, went straight to the main hall knowing full well there was a meeting.

"I'm sorry your lordship, but his Majesty has ordered that no one to see him during the meeting," said a guard blocking Neji's way. "That also included family." Neji glared at them with his beautiful misty eyes; inquiring fear to the guards, but still they did not budge. They were far more afraid of what the king would do.

"Shikamaru," he sighed. The man behind him nodded lazily and formed a sloppy stance.

"Please your Lordship!" said a guard before he was paralyzed by Shikamaru's shadow technique.

"If you say anything, I will kill you," Neji glared as he took the guards' swords and placed it around their necks. "Now, please stay quiet." Pushing them aside, Neji made his way to the door.

"…Hanabi-hime…" Neji stopped before he pushed it open. He raised a brow; they were talking about his sister. He leaned in more, wanting to hear more of their conversation before he interrupts.

"Yes," came a loud deep voice that Neji knew to be his father. Although he couldn't hear very well, he was able to make out a few chunks of information. "…died by my own hands…Hanabi found out my plans to invade…take that country in which is rightfully mine…world domination."

Neji's eyes grew wide; his father had killed Hanabi, his lovely twin sister, who had tried to stop his father's madness. He was confused and shocked at first but became furious. Knowing his father's personalty, he would not put it passed him to do something as cruel as that. His hands trembled angrily at the thought. She was just a child, and his father just took her life away. He kicked the door open to reveal a satisfied smirk on the King's face.

"Ah, my son, how good of you to join us instead of lurking in the shadows like a pathetic mouse." He sneered as his councilmen laughed. Neji walked up the altar to face his father, dragging the two guards' swords along with him.

"O_ur_ people are starving, the only food they have are rotting away in our land, and all you want to do is take over another country." Neji stated calmly, each word projecting louder and louder. His father was unfazed. "More importantly, you killed Hanabi because she found out? She was an innocent girl!"

"You have the nerve to criticize me about how I run my own kingdom, when you didn't even know of the circumstances until this very day!" he laughed aloud causing the room to erupt in laughter as well. Neji tisked in anger knowing full well his father was right. He threw one of the swords at him, only to have it blocked by his royal guards who fell to the ground with a gash in his stomach.

"Unless you can kill me, _son,_ I suggest you keep your mouth shut and be the little fool you were raised to be. Or else I will do to you what I have done to Hanabi." Neji walked off angrily. _You may have won this round father, but I will not rest until Hanabi has her vengeance._

"Shikamaru," he said coldly, returning the other sword to its owner. "We leave to mothers' room now." Shikamaru got out of his stance and walked off, leaving the guards to be punished by the king.

"You have the look on your face, like you are about to do something extremely stupid Neji Ouji-sama*." Shikamaru glared accusingly. Neji just smirked at how his fellow friend knew him so well.

"I plan to over throw the king," he whispered under his breath as if to convince himself more than to answer Shikamaru's question. Shikamaru raised a brow, a bit taken back.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" he asked fearing for the prince's life. However that was in vain for Neji had a glint in his eyes as if his plan was fool proof. Shikamaru sighed. "You know that I will follow you where ever you go Ouji-sama." Neji nodded in acknowledgement. Knocking the door, Neji entered the room leaving Shikamaru outside.

"Okaa-san," he said as he walked over to his mother who was sitting on the balcony looking over the luscious garden below. Since the screen door was not blocking his way anymore, Neji was able to see his mother fully. She was extremely beautiful; her skin was a beautiful creamy color, her hair as black as a black widow. She could be compared to an angel sent down from the heavens. Her beauty caught the eyes of many, including the King. _She only married him because he promised to cure Grandfathers illness. But, grandfather is dead anyways, _he thought bitterly.

"Neji, why are still dressed in commoner clothes?" She asked as the wind blew her hair smoothly. Her voice seemed to have flowed in the wind like a soft melody of a piano.

"Mother," he started again. "I have to leave the country; I am going to find myself a bride." His mother was surprised, every time she mentioned about marriage he would always turn away and scowl. But she would always smile, thinking he was still a little boy.

"You can not find a bride here in this country?" she asked and grabbed her fan covering half her face, as if to cover her sadness.

"No mother, I am sorry, but my bride is somewhere else. I want her to love me as I am, not as a prince." He looked at her with full determination. She then took down her fan and smiled. She took his hand into hers and gave him an emerald necklace that was embraced by golden chains. Neji took it and raised it towards the setting sun, the emerald began to glow, illuminating his face.

"For luck, we will have a wedding as soon as you come back home. This necklace was given to me by your grandfather; I want you to give it to your bride. Maybe, if you are really lucky, it will lead you to her." She winked as Neji chuckled. He hugged his mother and left. Before nightfall, Neji and Shikamaru left the kingdom with two horses. After a couple of days on the road they decided to let the horses free and to roam on foot. This idea, compliments of Neji, was to not get caught by his father and also will allow him to train his stamina.

"Neji Ouji-sa-" Shikamaru started.

"Neji." Neji stated firmly. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. He carried a large pack on his back while Neji carried another bag on his. Because of the weight, their destination was taking longer than expected to get to.

"Whatever, _Neji._ What are you planning?" Neji stopped and looked up at the sky. It was another bright summer morning, chilly but fresh. Now situated near a river in which would lead them to the village, Neji sighed.

"We will be heading to Takigakure, the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. Only there will I be able to gain enough power to destroy the king." Neji turned to looked at Shikamaru, who seemed to want to object to something. However, Neji beat him to it. "We are heading to Kusagakure because then he won't suspect anything." Shikamaru nodded in agreement as they continued to walk.

"Your father wouldn't let you go there after your little stunt anyways," he muttered under his breath. Neji's eyes went hard he jumped off a big rock and onto the rocky floor.

"Do not call him my father; he is worth nothing to me." He continued to walk off as Shikamaru just shrugged and followed him in silence. Night took over as Shikamaru and Neji made camp. They were in between the trees and the river. With the fire between them they were able to rest comfortably.

"By the way we're walking, we should reach Kusagakure by sundown tomorrow." Shikamaru said as he sat down across Neji to study the map. Neji nodded as he fiddled with the necklace his mother gave him.

…"_I want you to give it to your bride. Maybe, if you are really lucky, it will lead you to her." She winked…_

He chuckled as he remembered his mother's wishful thinking. He felt bad for lying her, but knew it was all for a greater cause. He twirled it around in front of him getting mesmerized by the light it gave off from the fire. _How will this lead me to her,_ he raised a brow as he continued to play with it. Just then there was a rustle amongst the bushes and just as a yell came, a dog ran and bit Neji's right hand.

He screamed out in pain as Shikamaru tried to untangle the German Shepard from Neji, however its grip was too strong. The left hand that was holding the necklace was now pushing against the dog. It was then that a couple of thugs came and swung at Neji and Shikamaru knocking them onto the floor. The dog unclamped his jaws the next thing Neji knew, the necklace was yanked from his hands.

"I'll be taking that," snickered a man's voice. Neji grew furious as he watched in pain as the thug run away. He looked over and saw Shikamaru still battling a couple of the other guys including the dog. _Damn it Neji, the King is stronger than this! _He thought to himself as he gnawed off a cloth from his right shoulder blade.

Wrapping the cloth tightly around his hand Neji ran and kicked the dog hard, causing it to ram against the nearest tree. Seeing that their ace player was out, the men started to back up in fear. Just as Neji got closer, they ran off in the direction of the man who stole Neji's necklace.

"They stole our food and equipment," Shikamaru said as he walked over to Neji who was grasping his bleeding hand. "They went in the direction of Kusagakure." Not needing further explanation, Neji started to run after them but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"You're wounded," he stated. He sat Neji down and took off the poorly made bandage. Walking over to the river, Shikamaru ripped his sleeves and dipped in water. Neji glared, sweat dripping off his face. He sighed.

"Don't worry, we know where they went, they have no where to hide. Mendokuse." Neji just stared at the cloth irritated that he could not defeat his opponents when they were just lowly thugs. "We'll go after them when I'm done with you." He nodded in response, he was not about to let some thugs get the best of him, he will get them back. More importantly he will get his mother's necklace back.

* * *

**a/n:** So...how was it? Don't worry, Tenten will be shown in the next chapter and I guarantee you will LOVE it! or at least you will...hehe well please tell me what you think!

And I realize that **Hanabi** is actually Hinata's little sister, BUT for the sake of this story, she is Neji's twin.


	2. The thief of Kusagakure

**The Spring of Immortality  
Chapter 2****  
****The Thief of Kusagakure**

**by: FreyaLin  
**

It was a busy morning in the village of Kusagakure. A girl about 18 was up and prancing about in the market place looking around for something to snag. She wore her hair in two buns and wore a hand-me-down pink Chinese styled shirt. Although she was a pro at thievery, she only stole food; nothing more, nothing less unless it was for a good reason. Looking across the herds of people, there was nothing that caught her attention. As she continued to stare, a group of men holding big lumps of meat came into her vision.

"Jackpot," she smirked. She jumped off the roof of a stand and casually walked over to them. As she got closer, she bumped into them and stabbed the man in front of her deep in the wrist, enough to make him let go of the meat. Though much to her disappointment, it wasn't as deep as she would have wanted. She sighed, _little pussy._ After the few seconds that happened, she ran off with the meat. The guys painfully following after. It was obvious she enjoyed the thrill of the chase with the grin that displayed over her face and which was why she would rather provoke than to go behind in the shadows. She was just that type of thief.

She rounded the corner as she hit a dead end. She heard the men chuckling behind her, they were faster than she thought. She turned around and noticed the three men and a dog. _Wow didn't notice the dog before, that was a bit random. But German Shepard's are my favorite, they're so cute!_ She thought, not afraid at all.

"Hey lil' missy how about you hand over what you stole from us and we'll go easy on you," said one of the men.

"We might even spare your life," said another as they all laughed. She backed up against the wall as they continued to walk up, slowly taking their time. "No one can hear you scream you know." She glared._ Damn perverts_. Just as they took another step she spoke.

"Dear sir," she cooed hugging the lump of meat. The guys began to laugh.

"Look now she's begging! Ha ha ha!" she glared.

"Tenten never begs!" She exclaimed right before the dog bit one of the guys' leg. In that brief moment everyone else slowly backed up.

"What the, you stupid mutt what the hell are you doing?" the guy exclaimed.

"Ino," Tenten smiled. One of the guys started to run but Tenten threw a couple of kunais at him, pinning him to the wall; one had even made it to his lower regions barely touching his male ego.

"Bulls eye!" the guy fainted. Ino then tackled the other two guys and knocked them out.

"Good job Ino, you can come out now," Tenten smiled as the dog came back to normal and started to growl at Tenten. Tenten then punched a part of the dog that knocked him out.

"You're still as brutal as ever Tennie!" Ino laughed as she jumped off the building. "Let's check the valuables! The kids would be so thrilled for some meat!" Ino began to take the food that dropped on the floor. Just then there was a glare in Tenten's eye. She turned around to see where it was coming from and saw the man that was pinned to the wall. She noticed a necklace with an emerald pendant hanging from his neck.

"This looks like it belongs to someone important, Ino can you possess the dog and sniff out the person?" Tenten asked, as she carefully took the necklace off studying the necklace with awe.

"What?"She turned around and saw Ino will an armful of food. She sweat dropped. "Oh, sure, after we bring this home." Ino smiled. Tenten then carried the dog as they both walked home together.

"I feel bad for bringing you into this," Tenten said as they got out of the market only to reveal a meadow of luscious grass and trees. They were in the residents' area as they kept walking up the hill. It was the rural part of the country.

"Why do you feel bad?" she asked.

"Because you are the house's mistress. I feel bad for having you do dirty work," Tenten said embarrassedly. Ino just laughed.

"Just because my family owns the orphanage doesn't make me a mistress! I'm just a friend," she smiled as a big white house with rainbow colored fences came into view. This was Tenten's home. Although the Yamanaka were a rich family, they had to pay for the rent and the other things the orphanage needed. Therefore, it left only little money for other stuff. Ino decided thatit would help if they stole food from bad rich people. It seemed logical and very possible to do with Tenten's thieving skill and Ino's clan technique. As they reached the house, a bunch of children came out to welcome them.

"Ino-sama! Tenten-chan! You're back home!"

"Wow that's a lot of meat!"

"Where did you guys get that?"

"Oh a dog!"

"What happened to the dog?"

"Is the dog dead?"

Tenten and Ino just chuckled at them saying it was a little donation from locals, and today they hit the jackpot. The meat should last them about a week. So Ino and Tenten were free to do as they please for the time being. It was noon when Tenten and the dog, who was now Ino, began to look for the owner of the emerald necklace.

"Are you sure this is the right place Ino? We've been searching for hours!" Tenten whined not trusting Ino's sense of smell. Ino barked as if saying:

"Hey! You asked for my help, stop complaining."

Tenten just rolled her eyes as if she understood and swung the necklace around. Ino barked again and ran away from town. Tenten followed close behind, placing the necklace around her neck and under her shirt. Just as they reached the border, they spotted two figures hunched on the ground below them. Standing on the bridge Tenten could just imagine Ino saying "Ew" as they then noticed that one of them was bleeding immensely.

"Shit, Ino let's hurry I think they need our help!" Tenten lunged forward over the bridge dropping 10 feet to the ground, Ino followed in pursuit. As they reached the two men, both Ino and Tenten were forced to a stop. "What? I can't move." She then noticed one of the men glaring daggers at her while the other was forming some type of seal. She glared back at the white eyed man.

"Hey! We were trying to help you, you know!" Tenten yelled as they continued to be frozen. "You have nothing to worry about, it's just me and my dog, Ino-." Just then the numbness was lifted and they were free.

"Ino? Ino Yamanaka?" said one of the men as he got up. "You know Ino Yamanaka?" Tenten nodded and looked at the dog who seemed to be looking at the man this whole time. "Neji, its okay we can trust them, she's acquainted with Ino, my childhood friend." He said to the man who was injured. He seemed to have lost a lot of blood as the cloth had turn to a darker shade of red. She noticed how he continued to grab his hand in pain. They carried Neji back to the orphanage. When they got to the house, Tenten took Neji upstairs to the infirmary while Shikamaru and Ino stayed in the living room.

As Tenten placed Neji onto the bed, she searched for the first aid kit. Rustling around the covered, she found it and sat down besides Neji with a triumphant sigh. He raised a brow. Tenten saw this and smiled goofily. She shrugged and unwrapped the cloth surrounding Neji's right hand.

"I like the sight of blood, it makes me excited," she explained as she began to clean his hand of blood and grease. She looked up and saw him looking at her questioningly. She laughed, "don't worry I'm not a vampire." He looked away not saying anything, but Tenten was sure she saw a tint of redness on his cheeks. She then rubbed the ointment onto his swollen hand.

"Since, you didn't seem to wince at the touch of alcohol; I would say that this is a real bad wound. You shouldn't do much for about a month, oh and I also added some herbs to fight off the bacteria that dog gave you. I heard from your friend that the dog had rabies." Tenten said as she rewrapped his hand with a clean bandage. She noticed how his pearl like eyes seemed to have hardened in just a matter of seconds. As she got up to put the first aid kit away, Neji hand that was on her lap slipped and hit the bed, he winced in pain, causing Tenten to jump in surprise.

"Ah! Sorry! I forgot you were injured," she bowed hiding her face. He looked at her again confused. "You didn't seem to show much pain so I just unconsciously assumed you were fine." She bowed again, this time the necklace came lose and popped out of her shirt. Neji's eyes widened.

"My necklace!" he yelled surprising Tenten. He went up to grab it with his left hand and yanked it off her neck. Tenten was a bit taken back.

"Oh it was yours? So I was right, it didn't belong to that ugly thug at all!" Tenten said softly hammering her fist onto her palm. Neji then tried to put it back on his neck but gave him a hard time since the chain was broken. Tenten laughed. He glared, she was unfazed.

"I can fix it for you," she said trying to make him feel better. He gave her the necklace hesitantly. She then grabbed it.

"I should be done in an hour or so, stay in bed, I'll have your friend come meet you in here." Tenten said as she walked towards the door. "I'm Tenten by the way, it's nice to meet you!" she smiled knowing she wouldn't get a response. Just as she reached for the doorknob, he spoke.

"Neji." Shocked, Tenten just smiled.

"I'll be back then, Neji." She said not looking at him, and then left room. Neji looked out the window admiring how beautiful the day was and resenting the fact that he had ruined his chance of going to Takigakure earlier. He was glad that there were decent people still living in the world.

"Tenten," he muttered. "What a strange girl."

* * *

**a/n:** So what did you think? I told you Tenten would show up right? hee hee well I hope you liked it, sorry for it being so short.  
Next chapter will be longer I promise, and you'll meet other characters too ^-^ guess who~ lol  
Hint: he is evil...evil I tell you! first person who gets it right gets bragging rights and who knows might be allow to alter my story ^.~


	3. The pursuers

**a/n:** I would like to thank** msjezzi-bella **for being my only reviewer for chapter 2 lol as sad as it is...**msjezzi-bella **was the only one who participated in the contest and even though she (I'm sorry I'm just assuming seeing as how her name has_ bella _on it) got the answer wrong she played and reviewed! and that's all that counts! And so **msjezzi-bella thank you!**

Just a footnote:

"talking"

_thinking_**  
**

* * *

******The Spring of Immortality  
Chapter 3  
The pursuers  
**

"So how is he?" Shikamaru asked as Tenten walked down the stairs to the living room. Being so preoccupied by the necklace she didn't notice an empty glass vase on the bottom steps."

"Watch ou-" it was too late, when she took another step she tripped.

Scared for the necklaces safety she twirled around so her back would touch the ground. She sprung her arms out like a zombie and froze in pain.

"Tenten!" Ino gasped, and ran over ignoring the broken vase on the floor. She crouched as to help her up but Tenten laid there unmoving with her arm in the air, her eyes were glued to the necklace.

Shikamaru walked over to clean up the broken glasses, seeing as how both girls were preoccupied._ Someone could get hurt, _he sighed.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked while poking her stomach causing Tenten to laugh.

"I was just trying to protect this necklace," she said as she got up and looked at Shikamaru. "Neji-san is in the room waiting for you, he is doing fine but the wound was exposed to the air too long without proper treatment and since the dog had rabies the wound just got worse. He shouldn't use it for a while. I was able to stop the infection so it should be getting better." She smiled.

"That's Tennie for you!" Ino smiled and hugged Tenten who only laughed.

"It's your first aid kit, I'm just brave enough to use it on someone," she said accusingly to Ino who just shrug. Shikamaru thanked Tenten and threw the broken glasses into the trashcan.

He walked up the stairs only to smirked at Ino who just blushed and turned around to find Tenten walking away to her room.

"Where are you going?" She asked following her. Tenten's room held a personal bathroom and a walk in closet that she used for her blacksmith work, as weird as that sounded. Entering the closet, Tenten place the necklace onto her metal desk.

Starting up the mini fire she placed a metal mold on top and yanked out a piece of the gold chain. She melted the chain into the mold. After 30 minutes or so, the molded gold was set out to dry.

Ino had left a long time ago leaving Tenten alone to do her business. A couple minutes later Tenten placed her goggles on and began to forge the molded gold to the rest of the chain. Minutes rolled by before she felt a presence in her room.

"How long are you going to watch me?" Tenten asked as she continued to do her blacksmithing. Leaning onto Tenten's door frame, Neji stood amused at the sight. He stared around at her room thinking of how unusual it was compared to his deceased sister's. Even his own the walls did not have poetry-paintings of war and fighting.

He raised a brow when he saw her closet. She was a weapon maniac. Just from his view he noticed around 20 weapons on the shelf, though that didn't include the mount of boxes that may have and endless supply of other weapons. "The longer you stand there and stare, the more people will begin to think you're some sort of stalker Neji-kun," At this he smirked and walked up.

"My necklace," he replied and sat on her bed facing the closet. Without looking she grinned.

"It's turning out better than I had hoped, your necklace is really malleable," she said as sparks flew to her face. He smirked approvingly. "It's going to take another minute or so, so you can do what ever you want until then," she finished concentrating on her work once again. Neji then got up with his left hand cradling his right.

He walked into the closet admiring how clean it was considering there was oil and grease everywhere. Looking at the shelves he traced his fingers against one of the katanas only to have his fingers grazed, causing a drop of blood to cross his fingers and drip to the floor. He was awe struck by how sharp the blade was.

"Did you make this?" he asked curiously still looking around the room. Tenten stopped her work and looked at him. She hesitated and nodded.

"Yeah…" she said smiling.

"Really, one should not lie," he said disbelievingly. He turned around and glared at Tenten, he hated liars it reminded him of the King, his father who had murdered his twin sister. Tenten took off her goggles and glared back at him, gripping the goggle enough to cause a crack to form on one of the lens..

"How dare you call me a liar! You, y-you damn white eyed freak!" she threw her goggles on the floor and stomped out to her room. He stayed there clearly unfazed.

"You hesitated, that only means you are either lying or hiding something," he stated. "And if that is the best comeback you can come up with, you have got long ways to go," Neji said smirking. His eyes were never the one to be used as an insult before, therefore hearing her insult intrigued him to no end. He heard Tenten groan in annoyance and he smirked again amusingly

"Well I only hesitated because I was… oh never mind! You think you can do a better comeback? Huh? You damned handicap," Tenten turned around challenging him; her hands on her hips. Neji glared hard at her. It was her turn to smirk. "Oh did I hit a soft spot?" she instigated. He continued to glared. He already hated the fact that his stupid hand will prolong his quest, it only irked him more that she was rubbing it in.

"If you made this like you claimed you did, then you should be able to wield it as well," Neji said grabbing the katana with his left hand and then throwing it at her. She caught it, twirled around and got in a stance. Her leg crouched while the other was out. Her arms situated outwards stroking the katana as it went parallel to the ground.

"Bring it on cross dresser," Tenten smirked as Neji raised a brow. He grabbed another katana off the shelf and walked out twirling the katana with one hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this here-"

"Oh look Mr. Arrogant is now being a coward," Tenten interrupted. Neji's eye twitched and glared. He wanted to take this outside but if she was going to be a hard ass about it, then he wouldn't mind fighting in _her_ room. He smirked, _she asked for it_. She launched forward and clanked katanas with him. Metal hit metal as both sides tried to push the other down.

Tenten got the advantage as she used both hands to push Neji away. As he took a couple steps back, she stood up from her pose and twirled the katana around her, imitating Neji.

"Hn, so you can copy others, I'm not impressed," Neji smirked as he threw the katana up and grabbed it sideways holding it like a dagger. He knew she was probably getting pissed right now. However as he looked into her eyes he saw fire and excitement.

"Going offensive now, eh?" she smiled dangerously as she did the same thing. She grabbed a near by shoe and threw at him, in which he deflected with the katana. She smirked and ran at him. He didn't have time to change position of his arm to defend and so it was knocked out with full force causing the katana to fly through the room and pierce through the closet door. Tenten gasped.

"My beautiful door!" Neji snorted and crossed his arm.

"I tried to warn you, but someone called someone a coward." Neji said closing his eyes. Tenten dropped her katana and ran to the door of the closet. She studied the cut. It pierce right through one of the wooden sliding doors. She took out the katana and tried to slide door back and forth, but the cut caused a crack to form and hit the bottom of the door causing it to be bent in a weird way.

In short, the door was broken and can not slide ever again. She sighed.

"Great, now Ino is going to yell at me because of the oil smell seeping through my room. It was hard enough getting her to let me have this room," she banged her head on the crack as Neji just stared amused. "Wipe that smile off your face! This is half your fault too!" Neji just shrug and walked inside.

"Is my necklace done yet?" he asked while putting the katana he used on the shelf. Tenten got up and grabbed the necklace, her face brightened.

"Yep! I melted one of the chains to make a hook with one of my molds and just melted them together, it looks brand new right?" she smiled happily forgetting that her door was broken.

Neji studied the necklace for a moment; he had to admit that it did look like it was new. Of course he could never tell her that, pride was such a sin. Therefore he just nodded approvingly and placed it around his neck. Tenten then turned off the fire and walked out.

"Dinner should be ready so why don't we head out." They were about to leave when they heard a loud crash, the walls trembled as a scream was heard.

"Ino." Tenten whispered and started to sprint not caring if Neji was following or not. Neji simply grabbed the Katana that pierced her door and ran after her. As they got to the living room, they noticed Ino knocked out in front of a gaping hole on the wall. Shikamaru was next to her in a fighting stance. His hands were clasped together in a formation that only his clan knew.

Turning to the right they noticed a man frozen, outside the opened wall. His shadow was Shikamaru's. Unfortunately that night would be the night where their luck would end. Just as Tenten was about to get Ino, the clouds covered the bright moon, in turn darkened the outside world, letting the intruder go. Shikamaru cursed and ran after him. Tenten was about to go with Shikamaru when Neji's cold hands stopped her. He pointed towards the group of kids gathering around. They too heard the noise and had followed it here.

"Tenten-nee chan what happened?"

"Ino-nee chan!"

"Are you okay?." A couple of children spoke. Tenten looked lost, she herself didn't know what was going on and to have her innocent friends see such a spectacle was driving her insane. She walked over to them and forced a smile.

"Don't worry guys, it was just a big misunderstanding and-" she never got to finish those words when another crash came and Shikamaru was sent flying towards the house. Neji ran to catch him forcing himself to fall to the ground. Tenten panicked.

"Run you guys! Go around the back and head towards the city!" Tenten screamed scaring the kids as they ran away. Then an evil laughter filled the air. The cackling of the voice sent chills down Tentens back as she continued to push everyone back.

There standing near the broken wall stood a man with long hair, as long as Neji's, his pale skin and snake like eyes brought Neji to his senses. He tried to get up, pushing Shikamaru off him he looked up once more getting eye contact with the said man.

"Orochimaru," he growled standing up. Shikamaru stirred awake grasping in pain.

"Be careful Neji, he is the captain of the royal guards," he managed to speak out he grabbed onto his stomach that had seemed to be cut. Neji continued to glare at him, _so it would seem that the old man did know of my intentions. _His eyes hardened.

"I won't allow you to stop me," he said to Orochimaru, who just laughed. His laughter rang amongst the house echoing in a distant. The sound was of a sudden eeriness. Neji was up against something too big for just himself and Shikamaru knew it. Just then another yell was heard. It sounded like a woman's cry. Then suddenly the sound of barkings could be heard. Neji whipped around, worry shown in his eyes.

"Kiba." He muttered to himself. Orochimaru laughed once again as another shreek went into the night air. Neji didn't know what to do, his two enemies had trapped him. Knowing him, he would have taken both of them but the building was in the way and he couldn't see Kiba from the other side. He was stuck here with Orochimaru while innocent lives were being torn apart by Kiba and his dogs. He cursed. He had to do something, this was his fight and he was bringing innocent lives into it. He had to run, that was his only choice but how? He then had an idea.

Walking down to Shikamaru he whispered some instructions to his ear, causing Orochimaru to laugh once more. When Neji was done, Shikamaru nodded , the plan was set, Neji only hope it would work. He stood up as Orochimaru's face looked back amusingly.

Neji glared. Neji stood still as Orochimaru walked into the house. He laughed again but this time he licked his lips with his long tongue. Neji raised a brow disgustedly, _I wondered how he even made it to get that long._ He shuddered mentally at the thought of it.

As he took his strides into the house and made it within inches of where Neji was standing Neji began my move. He took the katana that Tenten wielded and began to strike Orochimaru. But he countered and swiftly punched Neji in the stomach with the handle of the katana.

"How humiliating, having your own weapon used against you" he spoke hastily. Neji grimaced. If only his right hand was not injured. He then noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Shikamaru had finally left with the injured girl. It was time to initiate his plan.

Neji got up spitting as he saw Orochimaru smirk. He glared at him and threw the katana, causing Orochimaru to break his posture. That small break was Neji's escape. He quickly made his way upstairs to the infirmary. Why the infirmary was in the 2nd floor he didn't understand, but it was now his only chance at survival.

Running, Neji could tell that Orochimaru was right behind him and was slowly taunting him. As he closed the door he grabbed the first aid kit and the many medicine bottles on the shelves that he needed. Foot steps could be heard, each step getting ever louder.

"Asshole trying to scare me," there was no where to run and he knew it. Neji placed his creation in the closet right as the door knob began to jiggle loudly. Neji quickly maneuvered his way up the corner ever slowly, wincing in pain as he put pressure into right hand allowing him to hold his position over the closet and door.

He quickly sucked in a breath as the door open. Orochimaru stepped in.

"Trying to hide now Neji Ouji-sama?" he chuckled walking further inside his back towards the door. Slowly and quietly Neji began to move towards the open crevice the door provided still holding his position. As he got on top of the door, he quickly and silently placed one hand on top of the door. He then placed his left hand on the other side of the door frame.

He needed the door to remain still in order to not give away his position. He slowly and agonizingly dropped himself ignoring the immense pain shooting from his right hand. Just as Orochimaru turned towards the closet he grinned.

"I've got you _my prince_," he snarled as he made his way towards the corner where Neji was situated. "You have no where to run now." Neji stayed still, beats of sweat started to form and run across his head. "Good-bye prince-sama" he laughed.

Neji sucked in a breath of air. _This is it!_

* * *

**a/n:** yeah a cliffy. I know it sucks **BUT **this is what you get for **_not_** reviewing!

I have to say though, this is the longest chapter I've done so far, chapter 4 maybe longer but that just depends if anyone reviews! Geesh!

I mean I know I **have** readers, seeing as how many people favored and subscribed it _(I love you guys til death!)_, but I don't have much motivation when no one tells me how well I'm doing! T.T it's sad really! Anyways in case you were wondering about last chapters contest, the answer was:

**Orochimaru** even though Kiba was mentioned the correct answer is **Orochimaru** U.U

-as for another contest I'm not so sure anymore, I guess no one wants to be part of the story...


	4. The Attack

A/n: Sorry for the long wait, my editor was busy so she couldn't read it. But i was a bit disappointed that the review didn't get past 10 but it's fine I had more reviews so you guys got off easy lol jk but yeah thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you!

* * *

**The spring of Immortality****  
Chapter 4  
The Attack**

As Tenten, along with her orphaned friends, made her way to the back of the manor she smelled an abnormal stench. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Tenten shrugged it off, she was too worried about her friends safety to think clearly. As they neared the door, Tenten remembered something very important; or more like _someone_ very important.

"Shit, Ino," she muttered to herself. "Rachel, Kenta!" she yelled to the two older teens at the front of the pack. Rachel, who had medium length black curly hair, turned around panting anxious. Her younger brother before her also turned around fear shown in his dark brown eyes as he looked at Tenten. She forced a smile, trying to reassure them of their safety. "I want you to take everyone to town. Find Yamanaka-sama, Ino-chan's father, he should be at the pub. Tell him what has happened. I'll be right behind you!" they nodded hesitantly, afraid but they knew full well not to question her at this moment. As they separated, the eerie feeling inside her, continued to grow. She continued to ignore it, running to get Ino. But just as she started down the hall and reached the living room door, a loud scream was heard. Tenten's body froze. Barking could be heard with more screams.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Ino!" she said as she sprinted back down the hall. She ran into her room and grabbed a big empty scroll at the corner of the room. In less than a second, the weapons in her closet disappeared as symbols and writing appeared in her scroll. She then jumped out the window running towards her friends.

As she neared the group, she saw shadows of little creatures running at full speed chasing what she could make out to be her friends. She cursed and ran faster. Muttering under her breath she summoned a bow and a case full of arrows. As she ran, she pulled 3 arrows letting go one as it pierced one of the creatures that had begun to bite off a kid's leg. By the whimpering of the creatures she guessed they were big dogs, very big down. Letting go another arrow, she had managed to completely kill another one distances away as two of the children came running towards her.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" she screamed and ran to her injured friend. She heard more screaming. She cursed. Because of the clouds blocking the bright moon she couldn't see very far. The only light she had was the orphaned house meters behind her, but that wasn't much help, seeing as how big the plains were and how far everyone was running in the tall luscious grass.

"If you want to mess with someone, mess with me!" she screamed to no one. She knew that someone was controlling these dogs, but she just didn't know where they were. "Don't tell me you're a coward that would rather bully little children. You weak bastard!" she taunted hoping their pride was big enough for them to show up. She heard a rustle near her. Something was close. She heard a loud growl coming from her right. By how low the growl sounded she depicted it was a couple feet away, but still close, seeing as how her three friends, now huddled together were whimpering, stared at the area in fear. As a bark began to surface from the dog, the last arrow placed in Tentens hands flew and slashed through it with full force. Just as she was about to load up a smaller dog came flying in, biting Tenten's left arm. She threw down the bow and grabbed one of her arrows stabbing the mammal in the head. She heard a couple whining as she peeled the dog off her.

Tenten was in a tight position, she didn't know where to send the kids and she didn't know how to get everyone else. All she knew is that the safest place so far is near her. With her thief like eyes she saw a small tiny light shimmer and stop towards her left side. She stayed still, listening to the cries and barking. She had to do something quick if she wanted to save everyone. She heard louder cries and clenched her fists, she shook with both anger and fear. She had never been this type of situation before, never trapped and helpless as her friends continued to be slaughtered, there were so many of them and so little time. She slowly made hand signs. This was a new technique she had developed, and now would the be perfect time to use it.

She closed her eyes, seeing as how they were playing tricks on her anyways. _Listen, listen concentrate Tennie,_ she thought to herself and slowly she opened her scroll and ran to the nearest tree, she kicked herself up and twirled herself in the air opening the scroll and spinning as it came loose and spun around her. As she spun more quickly she brushed her hand over a symbol in the scroll and with a poof, a kunai came out.

She grabbed it quickly and threw it down using her ears to find out where the dogs were at. She repeatedly called upon numerous weapons as she threw loads and loads of weapons down to the earth piercing almost all the dogs that were attacking the kids. As the dogs dropped dead more orphans ran towards her. Losing force Tenten began to fall back down.

She heard another growl, however this one had more authority and sounded more dangerous. Free-falling, She figured this was the alpha male of the pack. If she were to get this one then maybe all the other ones would back off. It was a chance she was willing to take. Right as her foot touched the ground she threw a bunch of weapons straight into the direction of the leader of the pack.

* * *

Neji, hanging on the doorway shifted more weight onto his left arm to only allow his right hand to simply touch the top of the door. Orochimaru laughed as he got near.

"Don't worry you'll joining your ugly twin soon," Neji stopped thinking as he heard the comment. Letting go of the door with his injured hand, he hung with only his left hand on the door frame. Just as Orochimaru was about to speak again Neji ferociously slammed his foot against the door as it swung open hitting Orochimaru backwards towards the closet. Quickly letting go he tackled the door once more as it slammed against Orochimaru and the closet.

"Ugh, you bast-" he never finished as he was pushed again this time further and harder towards the closet. Neji ran and jumped out the window of the 2nd floor as Orochimaru's second contact with the closet made an explosion.

"Thank god mother taught me how to make a mine," he muttered as he landed face down onto the dirt. He was hurt pretty bad from the fall and the explosion but it at least Orochimaru was out of the way, if just for a little while. He knew a little blast wouldn't hurt the captain of the royal guards, but this allowed for Neji to stall him for the time being.

"Tenten, where are you?" he silently muttered as he got up cringing from the pain of his hand and his aching body. Now was not the time to give in and he knew it. He had to save everyone else. He would not let his business destroy innocent lives that had opted to help him. He cursed. Walking further out he saw shadows of little kids being surrounded by packs of dogs circling them. To the right he saw two figures battling it out. He knew right off the bat it was Kiba and Tenten. He cursed aloud as he saw a shadow, he believed to be Tenten, leap into the air only to be strucked down by Kiba. As they continued to fight Neji watched in awe as in one second they would be in the air and the next they were on the other side of the field. He wondered how she could manage to do that, while wishing he wasn't so injured; so helpless.

Just as he was about to make himself known, he saw a glint of light from the shadows of an oak tree. Suspicious, he slowly made his way around the battle field slowly trying not to make a sound. With each step he took he went away from the light and with each step led him further into the dark. He took note of how he could still see in the dark, as if he was nocturnal. He shook it aside as he made it near the oak tree. Looking around he narrowed his eyes trying to see better and then suddenly his eyes widened, his veins popped out and he saw a man with spiky dark hair and two red marks on his cheeks. It was Kiba, and he was sitting on the lowest branch covered by the thick leaves. He turned to look at Tenten and saw her being thrown to the ground by the impostor that had more stamina.

"Coward," he muttered to himself. He saw the fake Kiba throw a shuriken at her as she laid on the floor in pain from the previous hit she had received. He glared, without thinking he lunged forward, jumped and grabbed onto the branch where Kiba sat, made a flip and kicked him down. As they both landed on the ground, Kiba smirked and ran a thumb across his nose as he go up.

"It's about time-" he was cut short when Neji started to puncture his vital parts using his palms. All 64 hits came in lightning speed, one after the other as it the number began to increase. It was when Neji stopped that Kiba fell to the ground unconscious, whether he was dead, Neji didn't know nor did he care as his top priority was to help Tenten. As he turned around he saw a puff of smoke and a white dog appeared where the fake Kiba was at. Tenten, who was staggering, got her strength back as she kick it up in the air and used an invisible string to slice it's neck. Neji saw blood squirt out before it hit the ground. Hoping the dogs would back away, Tenten turned around and fell to the ground, exhausted and spitting out blood.

Just as Neji was about reach Tenten, the dogs surrounding the orphaned children began to attack. They were furious that Tenten had killed their leader. Scream after scream, the kids began to fall one after the other as more dogs began to claw and chew them alive. Tenten screamed in agony, she couldn't move. All she could do was watch as her friends die in front of her eyes. She saw a little girl run, but was pulled down as claws began to scrape her legs, Tenten shut her eyes as the said dog went in for the kill. She tried to summon a weapon she could use to fend them off but none came into her head and she had no more energy; she was paralyzed mentally and physically. With the last look at her friends dying faces Tenten blacked out tears staining her eyes. Neji stood frozen, this was his first time seeing so much bloodshed, his eyes began to grow with guilt and regret.

When the last of the orphaned was killed, the dogs began to make their way to Tenten. But as they neared her, Neji shaking off his stunned brain, jumped in front of her. He glared menacingly. He couldn't do much with the number of dogs but he had to do something. Just as he was about to get charged at, the moon came back out and they froze. Neji sighed.

"What took you so long Shikamaru?" he grabbed a short knife lying on the ground and stabbed the dogs, killing them as they fell to the ground. He then walked over to Tenten and checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating. He sighed with relief.

"Neji, what are you going to do now?" Shikamaru asked walking over to Tenten and grabbing her blank scroll. He made all her weapons vanish and closed the scrolls, placing it beside her. He looked at Neji who was checking the other orphans. With the look on his face Shikamaru could tell there weren't any survivors yet.

"This is all my fault Shikamaru, no one was supposed to be involved between me and that bastard. _I_ made this happen to them, this bloodshed was my own bringing. The least I can do is give them a proper burial." He said with a scowl.

"No," came a voice. The both turned to see Ino limping to them, the agony shown on her face forced both men to turn away, ashamed. She walked towards the lifeless kids; her friends, her family. She fell onto her knees crying, wishing that none of this happened.

When dawn came, half of the graves had been dug while half of the bodies cleaned and placed around them waiting to be buried. Tenten was recovering at a hospital nearby with Ino. Ino's father was back with the law enforcement. Walking inside, Yamanaka-sama went to his studies to grab a parchment that held all the kids names, he was going to have the gravediggers place tombstones on each and every childrens graves with the money that was meant for them. As he walked out with the list, he walked around the back where the graves were being dug. Looking at the list he noticed that there were a couple of kids missing.

"Are you sure this is all of them?" he asked Neji and Shikamaru who were helping with the burial. They nodded.

"We've looked all around and they were all we could find," Shikamaru replied leaning on the shovel. Neji stopped to stare at the man.

"There are still others that aren't checked off," he said quietly. "Do you think maybe they've survived?" He looked at them with hope. Shikamaru shrugged and Neji looked at him nodding hesitantly. He honestly didn't know, but if there were a slight chance of survival then he would believe it.

* * *

**A/n:** So what did you think? Okay so once again I feel like having another **CONTEST!** I hope you guys participate it'll be funny as to how you answer the question hehe I actually want to get to 15 reviews before I post up another chapter it'll be longer too if I get enough reviews.

**Contest/Spoiler:** Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Ino are going to meet yet another _famous _character who do you think it is? (first come first serve, 2 tries per person)  
_hint:_ he/she is really GOOD!  
**Prize:** a choice of whether you want to be a character in the story OR change something you don't like in the story


	5. Good Bye Little Town

**The Spring of Immortality**

**Chapter 5**

**Goodbye Little Town**

Neji paced back and forth on the tiled floors trying to make little noise as possible. He was left to take care of Tenten who was still recovering. But, for some unknown reason her blood pressure kept getting lower and lower. The doctors thought it was because of the blood loss but noticed that after closing up the wounds, the pressure was still decreasing at a steady rate. This worried him greatly. The doctors were confused, the only explanation that they could think of was that she may have been exposed too long and have been subjected to a disease, however she couldn't have been infected in such a short time nor could it have brought her this much damage.

It had to be Kiba and his dogs, their claws and fangs must of have been drenched in poison, he thought to himself. From the corner of his eyes, Tenten stirred. He walked up to the side of the bed. A breathing oxygen mask covered her face, as it fogged and defogged he could tell she was breathing too hard.

She looked horrible.

He knew that in order for her to survive, he needed to bring her to a powerful healer. These doctors were not good enough, and he knew of someone who was.

The beep of her heart rate jolted him from his stare, he looked at the monitor and frowned. He realized that he'd have to wait for Tenten to get a little bit better; at least better in the way that she won't need the oxygen mask to breathe. He sighed a guilty breath. How did everything get so screwed up where innocent lives were still at stake? He clenched his fist and turned to look out the window.

"This will not be overlooked you wretched King," he cursed under his breath. It was then that he felt a softness on his hands. He looked down and saw her, she strained to open her lids. All he could do was look into her bruised and cut up eyes, knowing full well that when she opens them, they would not be as bright nor as innocent as they used to be. He had heard stories of women, who have been victimized, who end up having dull eyes and lifeless bodies. He was afraid that she would be the same.

"So she hasn't gotten better?" Ino came from the doorway minutes later. Neji looked up and shook his head. Suddenly the grip on his hands were stronger, the machine was beeping louder and faster. "Tenten!" Neji looked down thinking to see a soulless body, but saw fire and rage. She glared, but he knew that it was not towards him. He saw the fear and the recollection of her memories through her eyes and placed his palm upon hers.

He couldn't think of anything else to do but to hold her hand steady. It was then that tears of regret and realization came flowing down her scratched face. Her brows furrowed and eyes open as if accepting her loss and pain. He was startled. Suddenly her grip tightened and was left numbingly still. He could tell she was struggling with breathing. He panicked and ripped off her mask, only to have her gasp out a large breath.

"Oh my god, Tenten! Breathe!" Ino screamed as she came running towards the bed. She grabbed onto Tentens hand as Neji grabbed her shoulders and rubbed her back. He didn't know what was happening but he listened to her choking and wheezing. He concentrated on massaging the area where her lungs were most free. As he stared at her back, he felt a pulsation and seemed to have seen a hue color of an organ.

He noticed that the lungs within her seemed to have been closed up, her sudden jerk of the muscle must have cause the nerve to close her lungs. He pressed harder towards the region and with an imaginary pulse, he pushed it back in place. She suddenly then stopped shaking, becoming more stable.

"Yeah that's right, slow breaths," Ino chided gently as Tenten's breathing started to flow more steadily. Neji sighed a breath of relief. He didn't know exactly how he did it, but it was enough to save her life, and that was all that mattered. Tenten turned around and muttered thanks to Neji. He nodded and walked off.

"Shikamaru,"

"Neji."

"I want to send Hinata to look after her." Shikamaru stared.

"Are you crazy? You are in no rank nor position to tell anyone what to do anymore. Are you going to risk your own life? You can't simply just call her up and have her show up here tomorrow morning." Shikamaru reasoned. Neji smirked.

"Then that means that we just have to bring Tenten to her." He walked away from Shikamaru contemplating his next move.

* * *

"Ino, is it real? Are all of them gone?" she whispered sorrowfully; her voice was faltering as she pulled her legs up to meet her elbows and clenched her head. Her friend said nothing but sat beside her and place a hand on her shoulders. The incident replayed in her mind in vivid slow motion, all the blood that was shed made her heart rate quicken. She didn't know whether it was the fear, the hate or just both that caused it, but she was certain that she would have her revenge. Slowly, she lifted her head only to stare into pupil-less eyes.

"Tell me everything you know," Tenten said as the fire of hate grew ever so brightly in her eyes. Neji took a moment and spoke:

"The King of Konohagakure, is killing every kingdom in the world to satisfy his own power. I found out of his schemes and decided to stop him, hoping he would not notice my plans. But unfortunately, he found out and sent his men to kill me-"

"How do you know for sure it's the King?" she interrupted only to regret it as his eyes grew dark.

"That's because…he's my father." He said nothing else. She decided to let it go and proceeded with a different question.

"So, those people were out to get you?" Tenten cut in, he raised a brow and proceeded.

"Yes, and unfortunately because of your help, you were also dragged into this mess…" he started not sure of how to finish his sentence about the orphans. He looked down in shame.

"…and therefore, Rachel-san, Kenta-kun ,Yuki-chan…they all died?" she asked. Neji looked up thinking to see a heart broken woman, but saw an outraged feline. Clearly there was remorse in her eyes, but mainly there was anger, for what he did not know exactly whether it be for her friends or for her predicament.

"Like Neji-sama said, you all are already dragged into this mess, it would be foolish to leave you both here alone to fend for yourself. So you are coming with us to Hinata ojou-sama. She will provide you with shelter and hospitality." Shikamaru finally spoke leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back.

"Hinata?" Ino questioned. She grabbed Tenten's hand gripping it slightly.

"Hinata, is my first cousin. She is from my mother's side, and given Kusagakure as her property. I know that we can trust her." Neji said as he looked outside the window. Ino turned to Shikamaru, who only smirked at her with approval. She was uncertain, but if Shikamaru trusted the princess, then so could she. Ino then felt a tight grip in her hand and turned to Tenten.

"What is it?" Tenten turned to Ino and furrowed her brows. She was quiet, and Ino understood. She gave Shikamaru a look and he grabbed Neji to leave the room. Once the door was closed, Tenten spoke.

"I'm going to kill that damned bastard Ino, and I need you to be there with me. They say that they will leave us with his cousin, but I don't want to just sit idly by. I want to see for myself that the bastard is gone." Ino took the opportunity to hug her.

"I know. It's obvious I'm coming with you. I can't leave you, my best friend, alone with the guys all by yourself. What if they do something vulgar to you?" she joked as Tenten chuckled.

"Thanks, Ino. And…I'm so sorry," she finally cried. Ino nodded as the tears came down her own eyes as well. Forever, they both will be one, and as one they will destroy that heartless king for both their lost friends and everyone elses sake. With the last glimpse of their little town's sun, Tenten and Ino whispered their last goodbyes. There are no second chances; life is too cruel for that. What happens now will forever be the road that will lead them to King Hyuuga's fate.

**"Be warned, my husband, what comes around will go around. Your destiny has finally been chosen." **In the far distance, the Queen's voice rang with the wind.

The very next morning, they were off to see Hinata. With Tenten feeling better to stand, Neji offered to carry her the way there, however she denied it saying that his hand was not going to get better that way. In turn, it was Shikamaru who carried her. Though it would take about a week to get there, the girls didn't mind, they were more than willing to go.

* * *

The first day was quiet and they made camp earlier than expected in order to give Tenten time to rest. With each hour they had, more of Tenten's life was being sucked away. But that didn't stop her from pursuing the death of Neji's father. In order for that to happen, she knew she needed the help of the princess. She was not willing to die, not yet anyways.

The second day Ino decided that being quiet was not good for the soul and therefore took the initiative to start a conversation.

"Look Tenten!" she exclaimed pointing to the river's side. There was a doe drinking peacefully. At the sound of Ino's loud voice however, it tensed up and ran away. Tenten laughed at Ino's pouted face.

"I've never been out of the city before, so it's kind of exciting," Ino said. Tentren smiled. She turned to see Ino look at her.

"Hey, you lived somewhere else before right Tenten?" She asked. Tenten contemplated for a moment, trying to think back to before she met Ino and all her orphaned friends.

"That's true, I basically remember living in the woods before Yamanka-san and Ino brought me to the city, this river was my only salvation." There was a moment of silence as each one of them took in the beautiful scenery.

"I remember though, there was this beautiful lady who just suddenly came up to me and told me that when I grew up, I was going to be very powerful so I should not give up on life," she laughed at the memory. "But then again she also said that she was a witch, so I don't think she was telling the truth."

The next couple days went by as they got closer to the kingdom. The whole journey there, the girls were able to take on a few tips and at the same time teach the men a few tricks of their own. Considering their first day to be a recovering and bitter remembrance of what happened, they made a silent agreement to let it go and not wallow in self pity.

Finally, reaching the kingdom, they were met with a small girl with absolute black hair that ran down to waist. Her eyes was beautiful grey like the moon. She wore a white robe that had the crest of Kusagakure on her arms.

"Hello, Ouji-sama, Hinata-oujo-sama has been expecting you," she bowed her head as she lead them inside the castle. "My name is Mitsuki, and I will be your guild for the remainder of your time here." She smiled.

"Mitsuki, take me to Hinata right away, we have a person that needs urgent care," Neji said as they stopped in front of the castle's tall white doors.

"Do not worry, Ouji-sama, my lady already knows, she will see you now," she bowed her head as the doors opened.

"Sugoi, this place is so much more beautiful than what the knights in our village said it was," Ino gasped and took in the beautiful decorations. There was a long runway that lead up to stairway that stopped in the middle and then proceeded to go left and right. And in the middle of it all was Hinata dressed in a beautiful purple and white kimono. She smiled as she walked down. Her long hair drifted in the wind as the flowers that was placed in her hair wisked elegantly.

"Neji-nii-sama," she said as she gave him a hug. Mitsuki went to stand beside her. "Where…is the one that has been injured?" She managed to say. Shikamaru let Tenten down as Tenten smiled and bowed her head respectfully. Hinata, however, stopped her. She looked up only to see a beautiful smile from Hinata.

"Mitsuki take her to the infirmary, and prep her up for her treatment," she said as Mitsuki did a hand seal and placed her hand onto Tenten, causing Tenten to faint. Neji shocked, went to grab her but Hinata stopped him. "Don't worry, she is in good hands," with that said Mitsuki did another hand seal and poof, they were both gone. Hinata took Neji's arm and lead him outside the building.

"Neji-nii-sama, there is much you need to know," Hinata said as she lead them to the garden. "There is so much that has been kept secret from you, but for now, just understand that all that you once knew, is all a lie and a cover up." She glared and walked away leaving the group in the garden. Neji didn't know what to do nor what to think. But the anger of not knowing gave him more reasons to go through with his plans of gaining power.

Right after she left, another one of her maids had come to get them. They were presented with their own rooms. Because they looked beaten up, they were also provided new garments to wear to replace their old ones.

* * *

When Tenten awoke, she realized she was in hospital clothing and connected once again with an IV tube. She sighed at thought of her being so weak and constantly having to be put into medical treatment.

"Tenten-san," a voice came from the door. Tenten turned to see Hinata smiling. "I hope that we are not too late with treating the poison," Tenten smiled weakly, thankful. "You have been holding onto dear life haven't you? Daijoubu-desu I will make sure that you are cured so you can relax." Mitsuki came in and placed her hand onto Tenten's forehead.

"Let's begin with the treatment," was all Tenten heard before she was once again knocked out.

* * *

**A/n: **so how was that? Sorry took so long, but I suppose I am going to continue with the story after all. But in any note continuing from last time,

**CONGRATS! MidniteCurse4Eternity **YOU WON THE CONTEST!~

the answer was of course **Hinata**. And the prize she chose was to_ be a character_ and so, **Mitsuki **was born :3

Until next time! Ja ne!


	6. The Hyuga

**The Spring of Immortality**

**Chapter 6**

**The Hyuga**

* * *

There were muffled like sounds coming from the darkness. Tenten couldn't see anything but she knew she was awake, at least it felt like it. Very clearly, she started to hear faint talking, but she didn't know who was talking with whom. One was apparently male and a bit too loud for her sensitive ears, while the other was very eloquent and quiet. Tenten tried to find her voice but her mouth was dry and barely made a whimper. The beeping sound, she guessed to be the heart monitor started beeping faster than she had hoped for.

"She is reaching consciousness, hurry you have to leave before anyone sees you!" the female voice said. The male only grunted and then was silenced, Tenten guessed that he had left. She opened her eyes, hoping to catch a glimmer of where she was at. But strangely, she couldn't see anything_. _

_What was going on?_ She panicked as the beeping noise became more frequent. She touched her eyes to see if it was really open and to her horror she felt the moisture in her fingertips and blinked away the irritation; her eyes were very much open. There was no doubt about it. But why couldn't she see anything? Why was everything so pitch black? She started to panic her breath began to grow shorter.

"Tenten-san!" came the female voice. "Don't worry, you're okay. Please try to calm down," the girl's voice said again. Tenten took in a deep breath and tried to relax. Her hands tightened on the blanket. The thought of her not being able to see terrified her and she didn't know if calming down would change anything. But she followed the girl's advice anyways. After her third deep breath, she began to choke; there was a queasy feeling that she couldn't swallow. She turned her head away only to instinctively close her eyes and throw up. She didn't know where but she was relieved she didn't feel the liquid touching her.

Listening to herself, she noted the impact of the throw up hitting, what she perceived to be the floor. The more she thought about it the more her fluids came out and the more she started to tremble with fear. The mind is a scary place if it's the only thing you have to use as a basis.

Upon instinct when she opened her eyes after puking, she began to see light. The room became clearer as she tried to focus. As her vision came, she looked around the room to see Hinata and Mistuki at the monitor checking over her health. She saw a blood trail leading from her white blankets to the side of the bed. As she leaned over, she followed the trail down to the floor.

She saw what seemed to be a purple and red circular ball surrounded by a pool of blood. _What the hell was that?_ She asked herself before she felt a firm hand push her back onto the bed. She looked up and saw Neji's look of concern within his pearl white eyes.

"Hey," she managed to greet him. He frowned and gave her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth. He then walked up to the pool of blood and picked up the ball with a white cloth holding it up to his face to inspect it. She grimaced, "that thing came from my stomach by the way." His eye twitched, but his face remained the same. She knew he felt disgusted but was surprised he didn't pull it away.

"Shikamaru" he commanded.

"Hai," a tired yet curious voice said from the door way.

"Do you know what this is?" Neji asked and turned to him. Shikamaru looked at the substance and his eyes narrowed.

"Looks like a poison bomb to me." He shrugged as Neji urged him to continue. "It's a type of poison where in the beginning stages it acts like a regular poison and slowly envelopes the victim to death. But unlike most poisons where people die with the pain, this poison's pain effect wears off and the 2nd stage appears." He took a breath and stared seriously at Neji. "The poison then begins to gather up within the stomach. Since there are no symptoms, many think that they are safe, but once the poison gathers up into a ball the last stage happens…"

Shikamaru continued to explain the details of the poison's potential explosion inside of Tenten. Since the stomach acids could not digest it, the pressure would eventually be too much. The ball would have just kept expanding and expanding.

Tenten looked at Shikamaru as he continued to talk about the last stages. Her breathing hitched and she couldn't control the shaking of her body. That deadly object he was talking about was just inside her moments before. If she hadn't thrown up the ball, she would have died a gruesome death. The thought terrified her like no other.

She imagined the ball still inside her, and thought about how the next day her friends would have seen her bloody remains splattered around the room. She shook her head trying to relieve herself of those haunting thoughts. She was lucky to be alive and in one piece.

Neji turned to face her and grabbed her shoulder in reassurance. He noticed her heart was beating out of control after Shikamaru had explained about the poison bomb. She relaxed at his touch, almost glad that he knew of her distress. She sighed a ghastly breath that seemed to let go of her anxiety, she smiled a grateful smile to the two men. Her heart rate seemed to have lessen compared to before.

"It's good that you threw it up when you had the chance," Neji said and let her shoulder go as he went to Hinata. She nodded gratefully as the warmth of his hands drifted away.

"It's not like I had a choice, my body reacted on its own and did it itself," she muttered almost rolling her eyes as Hinata giggled.

"But before that happened, it was weird, I was blinded for a while, everything was so dark. I got scared and I guess the stress of it got to me and then I threw up," she reminisced.

"That was probably the poison during the 2nd stages," Shikamaru started. "If you can see everything now, then that must mean that the poison is gone and is all rolled up here." Neji nodded to Shikamaru as he gave him the ball.

"Be sure to destroy that after you let the medics have a look at it. I want a cure for this poison as soon as they can make it happen," Neji commanded as Shikamaru saluted and walked away. He turned his head to Hinata once again as she told him of Tenten's health.

"She seems to be doing well, after that incident everything seems to be in order. It's been a week since she had rested but I'd like to keep her here for another day to see if anything changes," Neji nodded to his cousin, his shiny hair falling off his shoulders as he did. It was then that Tenten noticed what he was wearing. No longer a little boy of just a few weeks of knowing him, the new look made him look much older, more of his age. He wore a white robe with a big black pouch that had two pockets that came down to his knee on either side of his waist. His hair was tied to a looser ponytail letting some loose strands come undone. (a/n: his jounin outfit)

"It's not nice to stare," he stated as Tenten looked up at his eyes hiding a blush that seemed to come out anyways. She huffed and turned away, embarrassed for being caught.

"It's not my fault you look weirder now, I had to make sure you were who I thought you were." He smirked at her poor excuse as Mistuki came to her bedside.

"Miss Tenten, when you are released from this care, what would you like to wear?" Tenten raised a brow, confused. What happened to her clothes? And as if reading her thoughts Mistuki spoke again.

"I am not sure if you'd want to wear your old clothes, seeing as how they are dirty and covered with holes." Mistuki drew out her clothes from a bag and handed it to Tenten as the said girl frowned. This was not some clothes she wore just for the hell of it. These were the clothes that her orphaned friends had sewn together for her. She pulled it to herself and put her face on the cloth. She closed her eyes. She gave a sad smile as she thought of her shirt through all the adventure they had just been through.

"You're right, I can't wear this. It doesn't matter what I wear, as long as I can move freely without any burdens," she said with a smile to Mitsuki, who in turned and looked away. Tenten scowled, she didn't like that Mitsuki was too robotic and selfless. It reminded her of when she was a child in Yamanaka's Orphan. She hated everything and everyone because she had already been abandoned.

She knew that it didn't matter how one acted, orphans were looked down upon, and so she didn't care to have any emotions. Like her eyes back then, Mistuki carried the same look. It was a problem that Tenten was willing to fix.

"Mitsuki, after you are done with your duties, would you mind coming back here? I'd like to have your company," Tenten said with a blush as the servant looked up at her with curious eyes. If Tenten was able to help the girl in any way that she can, she will. It was least she could do after all the help that she did to make sure that Tenten was still alive.

Mitsuki bowed her head and left the door.

"When do you plan to leave?" Tenten started as soon as Mitsuki was gone. Neji sighed knowing that the conversation would lead into this. He placed Tenten's medical record down and walked over to the bed.

"After hearing what Hinata had said, I'm probably going to leave very soon."

* * *

_After hours of waiting outside the room, Neji was finally able to talk to Hinata about Tenten's health. As Hinata got out, he rushed to her side._

"_How is she Hinata? Will she survive?" Hinata looked at him surprised._

"_After many sedatives we were able to numb away some of the pain within her body. She seems to be unconscious right now, we were also able to take out some of the poison but not all of it" She said while watching him sigh a breath of relief. He was grateful that she hadn't died, though it still seemed plausible since the poison was still in her. He clenched his fist in anger. He knew he was to blame for all the orphan's death and he would be even more ashamed if Tenten were to die because of him too._

"_Thank you, Hinata, for doing what you can," he gave her a small smile of appreciation._

"_Neji-nii-sama, you seem to care a lot about this girl," Hinata started. "Is she important to you?" Neji looked at her with confusion and shook his head._

"_I just don't want another person dying on my behalf," he stated firmly walking away. He motioned for Hinata to follow. "You said that you would tell me something, can you tell me now?" Hinata nodded as they entered her library. She sat down on a Victorian style chair behind a beautiful wooden desk in the middle of the room._

"_Would you like a seat?" she offered the chair in front of her. Neji shook his head wishing to stand instead._

"_Very well, Neji-nii-sama, whether you believe me or not you have the blood of the Hyuga within you," Hinata stared deep into his eyes with all seriousness, cutting to the chase. Neji was startled at her forwardness._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The Hyuga clan has been around for many generations, they used to be nomads of remarkable power, but have begun to take hiding in order to not be targeted. There was another clan that helped us, but in the end they were killed trying to protect our own. One member had survived thanks to your mother but the child was not heard of ever again."_

"_What of my mother?"_

"_Because your grandfather had been sick and could not protect her, your mother did not know how else to live but to accept the King's proposal. She knew he wouldn't be able to save your grandfather, but she needed a place to stay and at the time you and Hababi-sama were already 7 years old." He walked over and decided to take the seat. He didn't think he could stand for much longer with all of the confusing information. _

"_Your mother is a Hyuga, Neji-nii-sama as well as you and I." she stopped to allow him the time to adjust to the new information. She didn't know whether he would believe her or not, but he had the right to know about his past. He looked up hesitantly at Hinata and nodded. He believed her. _

"_How come no one has treated me any different? Everyone called me the legitimate son of the King. And also, shouldn't I even have memories from before then too, shouldn't I?" he questioned._

"_Your mother is bewitched, she was able to brainwash everyone into thinking that you and your sister were the King's true offspring. She had to alter both your memories so that no harm would become of you two." This was all too much to be taken lightly; he didn't know what to believe anymore. His whole life had been a lie. _

"_If I'm a Hyuga, like you say I am, where are my powers?" Neji asked suddenly. Hinata smiled gentally. _

"_I believe that you have already answered your own question when you fought against Kiba-kun." Neji looked skeptical until he remembered how oddly he was able to find Kiba even when there was no light out. _

'_Could it be?'_

"_Yes, our bloodline has the ability to see through anything. The limitation of how far depends solely on the bearer's strength."Hinata smiled. "To demonstrate please pick any of the books in here and turn to a page, I'll read to you what is written." _

_Neji stood up and grabbed a thin book on the second level of the room. He stood there and turned to a random page. He looked down at Hinata and nodded as he waited for her to prove her statements. As he stared she saw her focus as the veins within her eyes started to show around her pale eyes. She smirked at him and began to relax, the veins still showing._

" '_**Cheers shook the pillars of the hall as Meleager entered, but my cousin seemed indifferent to the praises thundering around in his ears.'**__" She read the first line of the page. Neji's eyes widened and shut the book. _

"_If you'd like, I can teach you to master our technique. Only then will you be able to regain your memories." He nodded and put the book away._

* * *

"Neji?" Tenten questioned. The man beside her had been quiet for a while and she was beginning to think that he was sleeping with his eyes open while standing. She chuckled at the thought as she noticed him twitch. "Are you okay?" she asked him, peering into those white orbs. It was strange, every time she looked into them she had a nostalgia feeling, it felt very warm and welcoming.

"I'm fine, sorry to worry you. As I was saying before, I'm planning to leave as soon as the technique I am learning is mastered." Tenten raised a brow in confusion but didn't pry in the matter.

"And how long would that take?" he looked at her and frowned, knowing exactly why she was asking him.

"You know you can't come with me Tenten, it's too dangerous and you've already been near death as it is" he said warningly. She glared at him and clenched the white sheets.

"You can't leave me here while you go off on your own to kill that asshole. I want a piece of him too!" she growled in anger. Though he could understand her anger, she just wasn't in any condition to go. Without any argument he walked out of the room. Tenten turned her head away from the door with disgust and looked out the window. If he thought he could just drop her here without any complaint, he was going to be surely surprised. She wasn't going down without a fight. And it was a fight that she was going to win whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N:** I am not even going to apologize for the long time gap before I updated lol. I was actually very close to giving up on this story, but I thought against it because I hated those authors who gave up half way to their work. So I'm still continuing this story, but it will take me a while to update, as you can already see.

This chapter is, I believe, the longest Chapter I've ever written for this story, there is a possibility that I will continue with this length in future chapters only because I want there to be less chapters than necessary.

If you are still following this story: I LOVE YOU!

I thank everyone who is still reading this, This is obviously for you guys.

Reviews help me update faster...so just a thought -wink- -wink-


End file.
